everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Justice Academy/Setting
This is a list of the locations within the fanfiction Justice Academy, located in the world of Evermore. Evermore Desert City Desert City is a city that resides far into the desert. Located on the outskirts of the city is a large desert field, Sparking is known to train here as there is no one for him to accidentally hurt when training. Desert City is the former home of Raijin Ryusaki. Everest City Everest City is located to the far north of Justice Academy. It is named after the Mountains around it, that gives it its name, Everest Mountains. It is based near the Arctic Circle of the human world. Everest Hero Academy This is Everest City's school for future heroes. Justice City Justice City is the main location of the story. It is styled after real-world New York City. Justice City's Academy for Heroes Justice City's Academy for Heroes, otherwise known as just Justice Academy, is a school for the future heroes. Students are taught how to use their powers and how to control them and use them for good. Recently, it's brought out a Villain Program where the children of Villains can get an education. It is kept aloft by the latest in anti-gravitational propulsion designed by Xavier Wells, the Technology Teacher. Students begin like any high school time, ages 14-15, and end in four years, like any normal high school. Justice Aquarium Justice City Aquarium, or just Justice Aquarium, is owned by the Cerulean Family. The owner is Neptune Cerulean (also known as Ocean King) and his son, Triton, is intended on taking over. Justice University Justice University is the local university for civilian young adults. Justice High School Justice High School is the local high school for civilian teens. Justice Elementary School The local elementary school for civilian children. Justice City's High-End Prison Justice City's High-End Prison, otherwise known as just the "High-End Prison", is where the evilest of villains go. The prison is designed to neutralize all villains powers. Discord is one of the villains imprisoned there. The Warden is Alexandra DeSantos. Justice City Hospital Justice City Hospital, or just Justice Hospital, is one of three hospitals in the city. This is the only one that has two areas inside, one to help civilians and an underground area for the supers. Sela (Sekhmet), Eir and Apollo are the doctors for the Hero side, but Apollo sometimes helps with the civilians. Justice City Headquarters The Headquarters for the Superheroes. It is the place where the Supers hold meetings for anything. Justice City Penthouses Homes for the wealthy. The Olsen family resides in the largest penthouse. Justice City Suburbs Homes where people can leave in part city and part country. Justice City Country The country of Justice City, not many people live there. The Ryusaki family is known for living out here. Titanic City Titanic City is one of three main cities in Evermore. Companies Olsen Industries Olsen Industries is a technology and security company founded by Rhea Olsen. The CEO is Rhea's son, Zeus Olsen, and his heir is his daughter, Heather Olsen. Olsen Industries are located in Olsen Corp Tower Ryusaki Electrical ''Ryusaki's Electrical ''is a small electricity company founded and headed by Raijin Ryusaki. The company is very small with only a few members, including Raijin and his twin children, Akira and Takara, the former being heir. Ryusaki's Electrical is based and located in Ryusaki's home in the countryside of Justice City. Category:Justice Academy Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages